Desolación en Ishval
by Kushieda
Summary: Riza Hawkeye, una alférez mandada a la guerra de Ishval, encuentra un niño de 5 años en medio de aquella masacre y se dispone a librarlo de aquel sitio con vida.
1. La guerra que nunca termina

**DESOLACIÓN EN ISHVAL**

Era una guerra civil muy dura. Casas destrozadas. Niños llorando. Hombres disparando contra otros de su especie. Y muertos. Muchos muertos había en la guerra civil de Ishval. Los soldados de Central solo tenían una cosa en la cabeza. Matar. Riza Hawkeye estaba viendo aquello. Era una soldado fiel que nunca iba a desobedecer a su superior, y no había otro remedio que matar a gente inocente, para una guerra que había comenzado con el error de uno de los suyos al matar a un pobre niño Ishvalí.

"Alférez Hawkeye, ¿Ocurre algo?" – dijo el Teniente coronel Mustang, seguido de su fiel amigo Maes Hughes.

"Me preguntaba por qué tenemos que asesinar niños indefensos que no tienen nada que ver con esta guerra…"

"Ahora mismo nos tenemos que ver como asesinos sanguinarios ante esos niños…" - dijo Hughes

Se hizo el silencio, y solo se podían escuchar las balas y los cañones, los gritos y la desesperación de algunos y mil cañones disparando.

"Creo que tenemos que volver, Alférez. Yo me encargaré de la zona B-16, tu puedes ocuparte de la zona C-14 con Hughes."

"Entendido, Teniente Coronel."

Riza Hawkeye y Maes Hughes iban rumbo a la zona acordada. Se extrañaron al ver que todavía estaba en mínimas condiciones para que alguien viviera, aunque muy a su pesar, toda persona que hubiera allí tenía que ser erradicada.

"Alférez, yo voy a buscar por esta zona algún superviviente "– dijo sacando una de sus cuchillas –" encárgate tú de esa zona."

"Entendido."

Entró en una casa en bastante mal estado, pero algo le decía que allí se podía encontrar algún Ishvalí. Y así fue. Un niño de unos 5 años se estaba escondiendo debajo de una mesa. Riza le encontró llorando sin consuelo y gritando de dolor. Supuso que alguno de sus compañeros soldado mataron a sus familiares y, cómo no, tenía miedo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, matar a cualquier Isvhalí que encontrara, pero ¿era necesario asesinar a un pobre niño de apenas 5 años? Ella quiso luchar para proteger a sus seres más queridos, pero aquello era demasiado. Le dolía. Así que sin más, se agachó debajo de la mesa y saludó al niño.

"Hola… ¿estás bien? –" dijo la alférez.

El niño levantó la cara y al ver a la joven de cabello rubio y uniforme azul se asustó aun más.

"No quiero morir… por favor no quiero morir…" - decía el niño

"Tranquilo, no te voy a asesinar, es más, te voy a sacar de aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y tus padres?"

Aquel joven seguía debajo de la mesa, abrazándose a sus rodillas y agachando la cabeza. Susurró alguna cosa, así que la alférez se acercó un poco más.

"Muertos… están todos muertos… Mami y papi me protegieron…" - decía mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Riza lo miró con tristeza. Le dolió en el pecho, el saber que podía haber sido ella quien mató a sus padres y dejó al pobre niño huérfano.

"Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye" – le dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

"Barth…"

"Entonces, Barth, quieres que te saque de aquí, ¿verdad?"

Barth asintió, como si le doliera.

"También podemos enterrar a tu familia, si quieres claro. Esta zona es bastante tranquila así que podemos apañarnos para hacer una tumba en su honor y…"

"¡Alférez! ¿Está por aquí?" – era la voz de Maes Hughes, que acabó de inspeccionar su zona. – "¿ha acabado también? ¿Necesita ayuda?"

Barth se aferró al pantalón de Riza.

"Tranquilo, no tienes que tener miedo, son buenos compañeros que no te harán nada "– le dijo acariciando la cabeza.

El niño Ishvalí sonrió por primera vez y salió de debajo de la mesa, de la mano de Hawkeye. Cuando se dispusieron a salir de la casa, Barth se escondió detrás de Riza mientras la Alférez y el Teniente Coronel discutían.

"No había ningún superviviente en mi zona, Teniente Coronel."

"Muy bien, entonces vamos con Mustang y… un momento." – decía Hughes.

Maes tiró un poco de Riza y pudo ver un niño de unos 5 años con la piel morena, cabello blanco y ojos rojizos.

"¡ALFÉREZ! ¿Se puede saber qué hace? ¿No sabe lo que se les hace a los que no siguen las órdenes de asesinar a cualquier Isvhalí que veamos?"

Pero Teniente Coronel, es sólo un niño. Ha perdido a sus padres, que nosotros asesinamos, y le he prometido que lo sacaría de aquí.

"¿Pero tú sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¡Nos meteríamos en un buen lío!"

"En todo caso sería yo quien se metería en un lío, y no me importa, ya que no podría obedecer tal orden, como asesinar a este niño, que apenas podría asesinar una mosca."

Maes se quedó callado viendo al niño Ishvalí cogiéndose del pantalón de Riza Hawkeye. No podía evitarse, él también pensaba que aquella guerra, como todos sus camaradas, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y matar a un pobre niño que no sería capaz de hacer ningún daño, tener que asesinarlo.

"Está bien, lo sacaremos de aquí, pero tenemos que pensar como."

"Yo ya sé como hacerlo "– dijo señalando el camión con provisiones que se alejaba de la zona de la masacre.

* * *

_Y aquí se acaba el primer capítulo :3 No será muy larga, supongo que unos 3 o 4 capítulos será lo que durará, pero aún así espero que os guste ^^ Tampoco sé si podré escribir muy a menudo, ya que también estoy escribiendo otro fanfic y también empiezo el instituto mañana mismo... Pero bueno, intentaré escribir todo lo que pueda :D_

_Dejad review por favor, para saber vuestras opiniones n/n_


	2. Rumbo a la libertad

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NI SUS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO OC's) NO ME PERTENECEN**  
**PERSONAJES ORIGINALES: Hiromu Arakawa - Fullmetal Alchemist®**

* * *

"Alférez, y cuando haya conseguido sacar a ese chaval de aquí, ¿quien le podría cuidar, alimentar, y encima protegerlo del ejercito y salir impune? ¿Usted cree que alguien va a ayudarla a causa de un capricho suyo?" Maes Hughes tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero miraba la cara de Barth y sentía que no podía dejarlo colgado.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Riza encontró una gran manta algo agujereada y en mal estado que serviría para esconderle.

"No tengo otra opción, he visto a demasiada gente morir" dijo sin levantar la cabeza del suelo mientras cogía la manta.

"Eres una gran cabezota, Alférez" dijo el Teniente Coronel "Yo también tengo ganas de volver a casa para poder ver a mi maravillosa esposa… ojalá termine esta guerra para poder volver a ver su sonrisa y blablabla…" y otra vez se puso a hablar desmesuradamente de su maravillosa esposa. Riza no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, y mientras pasaba esto, buscó al ishvalí para salvarlo, pero fue una sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba bajo sus faldas.

"¿Barth?" dijo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo el Teniente Coronel Mustang que había acabado de peinar su zona "¿quién es Barth, alférez?

La alférez se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo, mientras Hughes seguía hablando solo de su esposa.

"Verá…"

"Teniente Coronel Mustang, venga un momento por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda" gritó un soldado mientras venia corriendo a por ayuda "los Ishvalís nos están rodeando y necesitamos acabar cuanto antes si no queremos más bajas, ayúdenos por favor."

"Si no hay más remedio…" dijo finalmente Roy "Alférez, acabe cuanto antes de peinar su zona y… por favor haz que el Teniente Hughes se calle"

"Entendido"

Perfecto… ahora tendría un poco de tiempo para buscar a su niño perdido. Estaban comenzando a cargar el camión que serviría para escapar así que supuso que no le quedaría ya mucho tiempo.

"BARTH, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?" Fue preguntando en voz alta repetidas veces por zonas en las que no había ni un alma, hasta que vio un menudo buscando dentro de una casa. La casa resultó ser aquella de donde le vio por primera vez.

"¿Barth? ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó la alférez.

Con la mano temblorosa, le tendió un collar con una hermosa piedra que lo adornaba.

"És un collar. Dicen que da buena suerte si lo llevas puesto. Mi madre siempre lo llevaba puesto pero…" una lágrima comenzó a caer por una mejilla del niño.

"Eres muy amable Barth… Lo cuidaré mucho, lo juro." Dijo Riza "Ahora toca salir de aquí"

* * *

Llegaron al camión casi al completo, y Riza de mientras traía a Barth de manera que iba tapado con la manta de arriba abajo.

"Tú, ¿Qué llevas ahí?" Dijo el soldado que custodiaba el camión.

"Emmm… es un cadáver de un soldado y me gustaría que fuera enterrado en central, y no aquí, ya sabe… aquí es mejor no enterrar a nadie de los nuestros"

"Lo entiendo… pero para ello tengo que ver al cadáver, ya sabe… Hay mucha gente que se hace pasar por uno para no tener que luchar y eso es inadmisible. O también me he encontrado con soldados que aprovechan para aliarse con los Ishvalís y… _aprovechan para dejarlos marchar_."

"…"

"Usted no es ese tipo de soldado, ¿Verdad, Srta. Hawkeye?

"Claro que no, soldado, ¿por quien me ha tomado?

"¿Entonces me dejará ver al cadáver?

"C-claro…"

Entonces, mientras el soldado se dispuso a levantar la manta, una voz conocida salió desde detrás del camión.

"Eh, soldado, toca cambio de turno de vigilancia del camión, ve al campo de batalla"

"¿H-hughes? ¿No tendrías que estar con Mustang? Dijo el soldado.

"He recibido la orden de custodiar el camión, así que ya puedes ir tirando con él."

"P-pero…"

"Ya me has oído, soldado. Andando."

Y así, el soldado fue caminando hasta donde estaba el Teniente Coronel Mustang, pero notó que la chaqueta se le había enganchado sin darse cuenta a la manta, dejando al descubierto un niño de unos 5 años, de piel morena, cabello blanco y ojos rojizos.

"Ups, lo siento, se ha caído la…" comenzó a fijarse en una sombra que había dentro del camión y comenzó a pensar... "UN ISHVALÍ" dijo alarmado el soldado

Barth saltó del camión y empezó a correr lo que las piernas le dejaron.

"QUE NO ESCAPE" gritó.

Un soldado cogió su pistola y sin inmutación alguna disparó al niño en la cabeza, haciendo que este se desplomara en el suelo. Riza y Hughes se quedaron mirando atónitos al soldado asesino y fue directamente a por él.

"¿Pero qué haces? ¡Él era un niño! Un simple niño que solo quería salir de aquí… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre matarle y asesinarle?! ¡Eres un monstruo! Un absoluto monstruo… un… un…

"Señorita Hawkeye… usted sabe que todos somos asesinos… incluso usted seguro que ha matado a miles de personas solo para volver a su casa… yo solo sigo ordenes y usted tendría que hacer lo mismo."

Y así, Riza se sentó en aquel suelo lleno de tierra, de rodillas y con cara atónita. No era capaz de mirar hacia atrás porque si giraba la cabeza podía ver el único rayo de inocencia que había encontrado desde que empezó aquella guerra.

* * *

Una semana después, ya casi había terminado la guerra. La "paz" reinaba en aquel mugriento lugar, y se vio a una mujer rubia que enterraba a un niño en un pequeño montículo, con un palo clavado en medio, unas flores, y un collar con una piedra hermosa.

"Alférez, ¿qué está haciendo? Dijo Roy Mustang mientras contemplaba el escenario. "¿Es esa la tumba del niño Isvhalí que quisiste salvar?

"¿Cómo se ha enterado de eso?

"Usted ya sabe que Hughes es muy bocazas…"

"…"

"Lo siento mucho"

"No tiene porqué sentirlo. Era un Ishvalí después de todo. Su destino estaba sentenciado desde antes de nacer"

"¿Y ese collar?" dijo Roy mientras se fijaba en la tumba que hizo Riza.

"Oh… es un regalo… dicen que trae buena suerte."

"Bueno, seguro que en el sitio donde ha ido ahora… bueno… creo que es un bonito detalle."

"Gracias, mi coronel" Dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Puede llorar si quiere. La guerra ha terminado y yo no le voy a decir nada."

"No tengo que llorar."

"Todos lloramos alguna vez. No hace falta que se haga la fuerte."

Y dicho esto, una lagrima comenzó a bajar por la mejilla de la alférez, mientras el Coronel Mustang se acercó a abrazarla para animarla un poco y taparle su cara triste.

"Aquella fue una dura guerra, y creo que todavía muchas personas no la han superado. Pero esa guerra también ayudó a hacernos más fuertes, tanto física como espiritualmente, alférez."

Y en aquella marabunta de polvo, bajo un sol radiante y nubes blancas como el algodón, la guerra de Isvhal finalmente había finalizado.

* * *

_¡Y finalmente ha finalizado! Ya sé que en teoria iba a acabar pronto esta fanfic, pero entre unas cosas y otras no he tenido tiempo a colgar este capítulo, pero finalmente ha terminado ^^ R & R por favor y espero que os haya gustado mucho :D En este fic, simplemente he querido explicar algunos valores que la guerra (en este caso Isvhal" nos pueden dejar, tanto te marcas que no se cierran durante una vida, o aquello por lo que podemos seguir luchando, por la supervivencia y por todas esas experiencias que, parece que no, pero nos hacen ser mas fuertes._


End file.
